erbfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Steve Jobs
thumb Steve Jobs luchó contra Bill Gates en Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Fue interpretado por Nice Peter. Referencias de Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Vestimenta thumb Jobs se viste con una camisa de cuello de tortuga negra. Usa unos jeans (que Bill Gates considera como "de segunda") de mezclilla y tenis grises. Usa gafas gruesas y redondas. Otros *En sus raps el toca los siguientes temas: **se considera alguien muy ocupado puesto a que necesita inventar cosas para revolucionar el mundo. **Que fue entrevistado por Fortune 5000. **Considera que el es genial. **Dice que la Aplle II le dejo muchas ganancias. **Dice que sus productos son para ocio mientras que los de Microsoft son solo para trabajar. **Sus productos nunca tienen virus. **Cuando dice "He tenido PC mas no de los tuyos", se refiere a que el padece cáncer. *En los raps de Bill Gates: ** Autobiografía thumb|left (Se ilumina. Yo camino en el escenario vestido con mi marca de cuello alto negro y pantalones vaqueros. El público se vuelve loco). Vamos a hacer un poco de historia juntos hoy. 1955 - Nací y me dieron en adopción. No mucho tiempo después, fundé una pequeña empresa llamada Apple, junto con mi escuela secundaria amigo Steve Wozniak. (Una imagen gigante de un hombre con barba aparece en la pantalla gigante detrás de mi cabeza). Juntos hemos creado una de las primeras computadoras personales - el Apple II, y ayudó a popularizar la interfaz gráfica de usuario (GUI) con ordenadores Macintosh. Aunque el consejo de mi propia empresa me dio una patada en el 1985, volví a la victoria en 1996 y tomó el control de nuevo. En mi pausa de Apple ayudé a formar una pequeña compañía llamada Pixar, y revolucionó la industria del cine. De vuelta a Apple, alenté la gente a "Think Different" e invente el iPod y iTunes (revolucionando la industria de la música), el iPhone (cambiando la forma en que las personas interactúan con Internet y entre sí), el iPad (permitiendo a la gente a jugar pequeño vídeo juegos, mientras que en el inodoro) y continuó a popularizar los ordenadores Mac. Es posible que haya visto a mi "Soy un Mac" anuncios. Estoy siendo sarcástico, por supuesto que sí. Algunas personas piensan que mi gran fuerza era como un vendedor, y bueno, yo tenía una forma de creación y promoción de productos que acabamos de gente emocionada. Hice de Apple una de las empresas más rentables del mundo y continuó trabajando hasta el día antes de que murió de cáncer de páncreas - un PC que no podía superar. Biografía real thumb Steven Paul Jobs (San Francisco, California, 24 de febrero de 1955 – Palo Alto, California, 5 de octubre de 2011),7 8 9 10 mejor conocido como Steve Jobs, fue un empresario y magnate de los negocios del sector informático y de la industria del entretenimiento estadounidense. Fue coofundador y presidente ejecutivo de Apple Inc.11 y máximo accionista individual de The Walt Disney Company. Letra Let me just step right in I got things to invent I'm an innovator baby Change the world Fortune 500 before you kissed a girl I'm a pimp you're a nerd I'm slick you're cheesey Beating you is Apple II easy I make the product that the artist chooses And the GUI that Melinda uses I need to bring up some basic shit Why'd you name your company after your dick? A man uses the machines you built to sit down and pay his taxes A man uses the machines I built to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes Ooh, everybody knows Windows bit off apple All the people with the power to create use an apple! You know I bet they made this beat on an apple You will never, ever catch a virus on an apple Let's talk about doctors, I've seen a few Cause I got a PC but it wasn't from you I built a legacy son, you could never stop it Now excuse me while I turn Heaven a profit Curiosidades *Es el segundo rapero que muere durante una batalla de rap, el primero fue Benjamin Franklin. *Hasta la fecha, Steve Jobs es el único rapero cuyo nombre no fue presentado al inicio de la batalla. *Cuando Peter interpreto a Steve Jobs, su corte de cabello era demasiado corto. Empezó a usar sombrero durante un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que volvió a crecer. Galería Stevejobs.png 5.PNG jobs1.PNG jobs2.PNG jobs3.PNG jobs4.PNG jobs5.PNG jobs6.PNG jobs7.PNG jobs8.PNG jobs9.PNG jobs10.PNG jobs11.PNG jobs12.PNG jobs13.PNG jobs14.PNG jobs15.PNG jobs16.PNG jobs17.PNG Categoría:Contrincantes Categoría:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates